TOO Much Too Soon
by givemesidewalkshadows
Summary: A little insight on Heather leaving Will during "Too Much Too Soon" in American Idiot. Also includes Theo & Alysha along with some slash . Please comment & review!


**So this kinda popped in my head and I figured I haven't posted in a while so why not publish this story. Its kind of a little insight on what happens during "Too Much Too Soon" in American Idiot. It's probably really crappy but I hope you enjoy it! Please comment & review!**

**P.S. There's a little bit of a Alysha/Theo ship here. AND I don't own American Idiot or else I would be Green Day.**

* * *

*Heather enters the living room where Will is sitting on the couch drinking a beer*

Will: *looks up from TV* Hey. What's up?

Heather: Not much.

Will: *drinks his beer*

Heather: That's it.

Will: What?

Heather: *walks into the bedroom*

Will: Uh, okay?

Heather: *walks back in with a bag* I'm out of here!

Door: BAM!

Heather: What the?

Theo: *jumps onto the couch*

Will: Excuse me! GET OFF MY COUCH!

Heather: Who is that?

Will: I DONT KNOW!

Theo: *sings* She's always living like she's running out of time...

Heather: Where is the music coming from?

Will: *to Theo* What are you doing?

Theo: Singing your thoughts!

*sings* Too Much just ain't enough to keep her satisfied...

Heather: OH! So THAT'S what you think of me!

Will: WHAT? NO! NOT AT ALL-

Theo: *sings* Her plastic card is filled with nothing comes to mind...

Will: *to Theo* You're making this worse!

Theo: *sings* It's now her occupation that she's over qualified...

Heather: Excuse me?

Will: *facecouch*

Theo: The looks are always so deceiving...

Heather: I'm OUT of here! *begins walking back into bedroom*

Will: HEATHER!

Theo: *sings* The truth is always misconstrued to you! Too much too soon!

Will: *to Theo* DUDE! TOO MUCH TOO SOON!

Theo: *sings to Will* Too late! And now your coming unglued! Too much too soon!

Heather: *from the bedroom* TOO MUCH TOO SOON!

Theo: *sings* To late and now it sucks to be you too!

Will: *groans*

Heather: *from the bedroom* Two can play at this game!

Alysha: *walks in and pushes Theo off the couch*

Theo: OW!

Will: What the fuck? Where did you come from?

Alysha: *sing* He's talking shit about how it's better way back when...

Will: What?

Theo: *sings from floor* Ah ah ah ah!

Alysha: *sings* He lives every waking moment as it means to an end...

Heather: *enters with baby carriage and places it on the couch*

Theo: *sings* Ah ah ah ah!

Alysha: *sings* We are we are but I'm not I never used to be...

Will: What are you doing?

Heather: *exits into bedroom* I TOLD YOU I WAS LEAVING!

Alysha: *stands in front of Will* *sings* So god bless your fucking past and to hell with your glory...

Will: Have you ever heard of personal space? Geez!

Alysha: *sings* The looks are always so deceiving...

Will: *to Theo* Aren't you going to do something?

Theo: *shakes head* Nope!

Alysha: *sings* The truth is always misconstrued to you! Too much too soon!

Heather: *walks out with a suitcase* Too much too soon!

Alysha: *sings* Too late and now you're coming unglued! Too much too soon!

Will: HEATHER! WAIT! *runs after Heather*

Alysha: *sings* Too late and now it sucks to be you too!

Will: *picks Heather up*

Heather: PUT ME DOWN! I'M A BLACK BELT AND I WILL WHIP YOUR ASS!

Theo: *sings* *getting up in Alysha's face* She packs her bags and says goodbye-

Alysha: *sings* *pushes Theo back* And bon voyage!

Will: *still holding Heather* Woah, this is getting a little violent...

Heather: *still being lifted by Will* ... Should we stop them?

Will: ... Nah! Let's see how this goes!

Theo: *sings* *shoving Alysha back* Farewell, we'll see you in hell-

Both: *sings* I hope you rest in pieces-

*Theo and Alysha make out*

Heather: Oooo. This got really awkward really fast.

Will: Um... Guys?

*Theo and Alysha stop*

Theo: ...

Alysha: ...

Will: ...

Heather: ...

All: FUCK YOU!

Will: Continuing! *picks Heather up and runs her to the couch*

Heather: PUT ME DOWN!

Theo & Alysha: *sings.* *standing as far away from each other as possible* Too much too soon! To late and now your coming unglued.

Heather: *breaks free from Will*

Will: NO!

Theo & Alysha: *sings* *trying not to look at each other* Too much too soon!

Heather: YOUR TOO LATE!

Theo & Alysha: *sings* And now it sucks to be you too!

Theo: *sings* Woaaaah!

Will: *runs to Heather* STOP PLEASE!

Heather: IT'S TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH TOO SOON!

Theo: Hey! That's the name of this song!

Alysha: *sings* *punches Theo in the face* Wooooaaaoooaahhhh!

Will: *on his knees* Please! I CAN CHANGE!

Heather: WILL! STOP!

Theo: *sings* Woooaaahhhh!

Will: I CAN BE A BETTER FATHER!

Heather: YOU ALREADY SCREWED UP THE KIDS NAME!

Alysha: *sings* Woaaaaoaaahhh!

WILL: HEY, BUDWISER WILL BE THE COOLEST KID IN SCHOOL THANKS TO ME!

Heather: YOU DON'T GET IT, DO YOU?

Theo: *sings* *trying to out riff Alysha* Wooooaaaaahhhh!

Will: PLEASE! HEATHER!

Alysha: *sings* *out riffing Theo* Wooaaaoooaahhh!

Heather: I'm sorry, but i cant.

*Heather grabs bags, baby and exits*

Theo: *sings* WOOAAAHHHH!

*Will sits himself on the couch*

Alysha: *sings* *following Heather* WooooaaahhhhhhhaaaAAAAAHHHH! YeeeeeeeeeeAAAAAAAAAA yayeyayeyayeyayeYAAAAAAAAAAA yeyaaaaaaaaaa**AAAAAHHHH**!

*flips Theo off* YEAH! *exits*

Theo: *joins Will on couch*

Will: Well, this sucks.

**THE END**


End file.
